rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Matches
Matches are a recurring item in the Cube Escape series, appearing in several of the games. Cube Escape: Seasons Matches appear in all four seasons, though in the Fall they cannot be found until the end of the game. In Spring, Summer and Winter, the matches are found in the top of the chest of drawers, and are used to light the oven and to burn various objects in the fireplace. In the Fall, the matches are hidden away inside the clock. Here, their only use is a candle, as the fireplace is already burning. Cube Escape: Harvey's Box A matchbox appears in the box; although, as Harvey lacks hands, only one match can be picked up. It is used to light a cigar, also found in the box. Unlike most games, the match must first be used on the lighting strip of the box to ignite it instead of being lit automatically. As the game starts with the box being in the same room as Seasons before moving to the Lake, these may be the exact same matches. Cube Escape: Case 23 Matches only appear in the final area of the game, used by Dale as he tries to escape the Cabin. They are taken from Harvey's Box, which is also in the Cabin, suggesting these are the same matches from the previous game. With the matches he lights the oil, which powers up the elevator. Cube Escape: The Mill A matchbox is used on the main floor in order to ignite a wood-burning stove and burn down a spider's web. Once the stove is lit, the player can boil water to grow grass, and heat milk for the Old Woman so she can knit an oven mitt. Rusty Lake Hotel There is a matchbox in Mr. Deer's room, in his dresser. It is used to light a candle at the bottom of his distillation apparatus, to boil water in the bottom flask. With ground poisonous seeds placed in the middle flask, the seeds seep into the water and the poison is made. In Mr. Boar's room, there is a matchbox in his dresser. It is used to light his opium pipe, which he proceeds to smoke. The room is filled with smoke until the player is transported from the room into a foggy forest, where Mr. Crow gives them a knife needed to kill Mr. Boar. Ms. Pheasant has a matchbox in her dresser. As well, she has a puppet booth in her room, of the Punch and Judy show. The player must give Judy a rolling pin, which she hits Punch with until an axe begins lowering down from the top of the booth. Giving Punch the axe, he splits Judy's head open, revealing a torch coming out of her neck. The player uses the matches to light the torch, which Judy uses to set Punch on fire, uncovering a key. Cube Escape: Birthday A matchbox is hidden underneath the sink in the kitchen, which cannot be used until Mr. Rabbit breaks into the house and fires at the family. One of the bullets hits the oven, which cuts the gas line. Using a match in the oven the gas causes an explosion, breaking off a gas tube that the player can take and use for Mr. Owl's machine. As well, there is a kettle pot that can be filled with water. Using another match on the oven burner, the water boils, causing the window above the sink to steam up. Drawing a figure on the window through the steam makes Mr. Rabbit's Soul to smash the window. The hot water can be poured outside the door, revealing the welcome mat buried under the snow, which has a battery underneath. Rusty Lake: Roots In 1860, there is a matchbox in the dresser. After cutting a block of wood into pieces and putting it in the empty fireplace, a match is used to light the fire. This reveals a key hooked on the fireplace, which opens the lock to the window. Then in 1889, Samuel keeps a matchbox in his apron while working to fix the broken clock. With the clock fixed, the player can set the time to that listed on the flier nailed to the wall. Ida will appear in the window with a pipe in her hand, which is given to Samuel. He smokes from it once it is lit with a match. During the Fall of 1924, a paper airplane flies out from the well, asking Rose for help to escape. On the paper, the second request is for food. The player uses Rose's cane as a spit, cuts wood from the tree as kindling, and catches a fish with a worm. A matchbox is inside of a flowerpot, which lights the fire and cooks the fish. In 1927, Frank wants the temperature of the room to be hotter. A matchbox is in the top drawer of the dresser, and is used to light the coals in the furnace to heat the room. The lit furnace also heats up a bucket of water to put into Frank's bath. Cube Escape: The Cave Inside a chest of drawers in the Cave there is another box of matches. They can be used to light a torch hanging on the wall of the cave in order to find a bat inside the crevice. They are also used on a cooking range just below, where a lump of ore can be melted down into liquid metal to mold a key. Matches are also used in the next stage of the game, inside the Submarine. They light a set of coals inside a fish cooker, where they will smoke some fish collected from the Lake. Rusty Lake Paradise Gerard has fallen ill and requires the player's aid. He is unable to keep his eyes open, so two matches found in the secret study are used to open them. He will then open his mouth and stick out his tongue, allowing the player to give him medicine and solve a puzzle involving his teeth. Cube Escape: Paradox A matchbox is found in a secret compartment to a clock. One of the matches is used to light Dale's cigar, allowing him to blow symbols from the smoke. The symbols are used as the combination to unlock a cabinet to get some tape, which fixes the cord for the television. Later, opening the globe reveals three bottles inside. One of the bottles contains a flammable liquid. By dropping the second match down the bottle it breaks, allowing the player to get the fishing hook inside. Gallery Category:Objects